Eleven Things You Didn't Know
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: Just simple reminiscing by a character who you never truly got to know. -Rated K Plus, for suggestiveness- Could become a multichapter fic.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own and all, yah.

**AN: **Don't get all mad just because you hate the character. It's not good for you're your blood pressure. :) This could be a oneshot, it could be more.

* * *

**Eleven Things You Didn't Know About:**

_**Nina Callas**_

**11) **She'd vowed to never again go to one of Celia's high-school parties, not even when she was in high school herself. Not after that other one had ended so disastrously. Well, the end of the actual party wasn't horrible. She _had_ met someone after all, someone really cute. But, let's just say things between her and Jay hadn't worked out.

**10)** She also decided to pay more attention in relationships. At the time, all she could focus on were his sparkling hazel eyes. But, she needed to be able to tell when a guy was worth it. There _had_ to be something wrong with Jay if he talked to her when she was wearing oversize tie-dye shirts and thick white headbands. And if Nina could predict their future together, he wouldn't have even found out her name, no way her phone number.

**9) **Nina would never dress the way she'd used to again. Jay had always said that confidence was attractive, and she believed him. It was one of the only good things he'd done. Besides, her old wardrobe must've made it look like she was a naïve kid who could be made to do other people's bidding. If it didn't, then what else explained it? After all, people treated her better when she dressed differently. They paid attention, and (surprisingly) didn't sit there and drool. Alicia said they were just trying to get 'start-a-relationship' hints, but who cared what she said? That was why she couldn't even get Josh Hotz!

**8) **Another thing that she would never do again is believe a guy when he told her that she couldn't meet his family. That not only made her sound like she was just some girl who he'd met, but it sounded like he had another girlfriend. But, knowing from experience, that wasn't _always_ the case. It just was ninety-nine percent of the time.

**7) **Nina would never have meeting a guy's brother count as meeting the family. After those few months, she should've known his mom and dad, or guardian, just like Jay knew hers. All Nina knew was his brother Dwayne. He was always stopping by, and being polite. One time Celia had even gotten him to cook dinner for them, since the oldest sister had gone off to live with her fiancé. Nina should've at least been allowed to return the favor.

**6) **Never again would she let certain things slide. And she'd never complain about things that should've slid. Sure she'd told Jay about how they never went anywhere special, (rich girls need to be spoiled). That was probably the biggest mistake of her life. And she shouldn't have thought of it as nothing when he suddenly came up with a pocket full of money to take her on a 'real date'.

**5)**Nina would never trust a 'chaperone' that the boy had brought. Sure this had upset many, (Jose, Dante, Kemp, just to name some), but it was better for her that way. All chaperons would be up to her. So, Nina didn't exactly like it when Dwayne welcomed them into the swanky restaurant of that hotel.

**4) **She would ask more questions. Out of the mere excitement of her first date, she hadn't bothered to ask much. The only thing that had come out was: _Why is there a room key?_ Jay explained that you had to temporarily order a room to get into the restaurant. Being naïve when it came to dates and stuff, she believed him. But, a million more questions buzzed around her head. _Why here? Why couldn't you tell me we were coming here, instead of saying we were going just to the country club? Why did you lie to my mom?_

**3) **She would never order something that could be eaten quickly on a date. If there were small portions, she'd just take forever to eat them. No, Nina hadn't eaten the food in one bite, but she ate fast enough. Shrimp, please. It would've been wiser to go with the steak. And to order the giant sized smoothies they offered there. Why had she even ordered sparkling water? She didn't even _like _sparkling water! She'd just been trying to look sophisticated.

**2) **The cute, innocent, naïve-ness? It had to go. Nina was never going to be the sweet yet stupid one. She'd been stupid enough to believe whatever Dwayne or Jay said, like he'd left his coat upstairs in the room. And when she saw that Jay was already upstairs, she should've turned and ran outside the door. Who cared how it looked to run down the halls of a five-star hotel, heels in hand? It would've been the smart thing to do. No, she had to be naïve. _Sit down next to me._ _I'm just putting my arm around your shoulder, I'm not hurting you. Relax. You're so tense…just…relax…_

**1) **Nina would be a lot stronger. Filing a police report would never break her down again. Everyone had blamed her, asking _why did you do it?_Do what? Go out with the guy that they'd completely approved of? Celia couldn't make her feel bad anymore. But, going off to Westchester to '_escape her fears'_ as her therapist had put it didn't make her feel any better. In fact, when she heard her name, turned around, and saw that familiar face, those glinting hazel eyes, she felt sick. _Oh, he's cute_, Alicia had squealed. _No, he isn't_, was the muffled reply. Alicia just looked at her and scoffed, going on about her not knowing anything about cute guys. Boy did she have it wrong.


End file.
